


With All My Heart

by Kimmimaru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Culture (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow To Update, child birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Keith, born and raised with the Blade of Marmora feels trapped, isolated by his over-protective family. He's angry that his mother seemingly left him there, alone. His life is monotonous, he's trapped on their base and their leader refuses to send him on any missions. He is the blade's most preciously kept secret. Until one day a group of human's come to parley with them, bringing offers of an alliance.
Relationships: Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stewing in the back of my mind for ages now. I wrote the prologue ages ago and just wanted to publish it to see the interest the fic receives. Again, my update schedule is not frequent as I have a child of my own and don't always have the time or energy for writing. Either way I hope people enjoy when I can update.

It's cold and quiet. Her ship speeds through darkness and stars, they blur before her viewing screen; lines of pure white light. Her dash is glowing, alerting her to several potentially dangerous faults. She sighs heavily, one hand moving to her stomach. “Just a little longer,” She pleads, eyes lifting back to the view. “A little longer.”  
  
Inside her she feels something shift, a ripple, a gentle, comforting pressure against her abdomen. She smiles, lips parting to reveal pointed teeth. She hums and rubs at the bump, much too big to fit in her armour now. “Hush, little one. We'll be there soon.” She looks down at the controls, seeing a red light flashing at her with increasing frequency. For the first time since she was a child she prays.  
  
It's not long before the ship around her judders and jerks, coming out of hyper drive with an agonising screech of metal. She jerks forward, hands rising to stop her momentum from sending her head-first into the dash. When she looks up she catches her breath, eyes wide as she looks upon the small moon. It's uninhabited according to all known data, brown and empty looking as it circles the remnants of what was once a thriving planet. Krolia looks down at her console and taps her claws against the symbols, there's a flicker and then a voice. The voice is generic and robotic as it drones out a series of odd numbers and words; a code. She responds in kind and then there's silence. The child within her moves again, causing yet another bout of sharp pain to lance across her stomach. She gasps, hunching forward and breathing through it. It had been happening with increasing regularity for the past few vargas. When she opens her eyes she finds herself staring at a face she hasn't seen in decophoebs.   
  
“Krolia...” Kolivan's eyes widen when he sees her face, his hand rises as if he could touch her before falling back to his side again, “You-”  
  
“I don't have much time,” She gasps, feeling the muscles in her abdomen clench painfully, “Grant me access to the base...I need...” She grunts, eyes snapping shut and bares her teeth in a snarl. “Medical team...” She manages through panting breaths.  
  
“Krolia are you hurt?!”  
  
“Just...do as I say.” She demands, lifting her eyes and meeting Kolivan's, “There's no... _time_...”   
  
She manages, somehow, to steer the ship manually towards the moon. Below her dark, reddish-brown dirt rolls past until she reaches a gaping hole. She dips down, ship trembling like a newborn as it tries to fight her. She pushes on, teeth gritting against every pulse of agony now tearing through her body. Her stomach feels as if it's trapped in a vice, slowly tensing and tensing until it relaxes again only for it to start again a few minutes later. She finally gets to the bottom of a deep pit where two doors part beneath her, she flies down and into a massive hangar. Ships of all kinds line the sides of the massive room as she lands with an inelegant thud. She shudders, hands going from the controls to her abdomen. She leans over and breathes.  
  
Someone gets her hatch open and is scrambling inside, she manages to lift her head in time to see Kolivan bearing down on her. He reaches for her but she growls at him and he backs off, yellow eyes wide in shock. Slowly she rises, using the chair she was sat in to steady herself. Her arm curls underneath the huge weight of her belly and then she meets her Leader's eyes.  
  
Kolivan's mouth falls open. Under any other circumstances it would have been comical but Krolia has other things on her mind. “You-”  
  
“I need the infirmary.” She says, dismissing his aborted attempt to help her down the ramp. As she starts down the ramp she's hit by yet another wave of intense, tearing pain. She muffles a cry behind her lips and stumbles into Kolivan who grips her upper arm. She pants through it, her knees threatening to buckle underneath her until finally it passes. Faintly she knows Kolivan has numerous questions but all she can think about is getting somewhere quiet and warm. Somewhere safe. Her cub is eager, fighting to get out. A warrior even before it's seen light.  
  
When she's steady enough she wrenches away from Kolivan, bearing her teeth. Kolivan backs down, ears flattening against his head as he moves several paces back. Once the threat is neutralised Krolia turns back to the hangar bay and starts walking. She notices the other Blade members watching her carefully, eyes glowing dimly in the gloom. She reaches the doors of the hangar and leans against the wall, panting as something releases inside her. Liquid washes down her legs, a wave of it. It hits the floor with a wet splash. She looks down and frowns, tangled hair falling into her eyes. Her clothes barely soak it up, her thighs sticky with residue. She grunts and pushes herself onward. A small group of her fellows following curiously behind her.  
  
The infirmary is a large room with beds lining the walls and soft, gentle lighting. Krolia stumbles through the door and startles the medic. He jumps out of his seat, eyes wide as the scent hits him.   
  
“Krolia-”  
  
“Out of my way.” She growls, glaring at him as he backs away and slips from the room. She finds a bed and leans on it with her elbows, eyes closing as she finally relaxes.   
  
A moment or two later and two female Galra enter, closing the door behind them and shutting out the group of curious males. Krolia looks up as they approach, dressed in white linen smocks.  
  
“How long between contractions?” One of them says, straight to business as she washes her hands in the sink and disinfects them.  
  
“They're...coming every...few doboshes now.” Krolia admits as two others begin removing her clothing. She steps out of her ruined trousers, a pair she had gotten on her travels out of necessity as she grew larger.  
  
One woman goes behind her, placing a soothing hand on her lower back. “I need to check to see how much you're dilated.” She warns before there's the snap of latex and Krolia sucks in a pained breath. “She's ready.” The medic warns and then removes her hand. “On the next contraction I need you to start to push.”  
  
Krolia nods and leans forward against the bed, head pressed against the mattress. The next contraction hits. Her stomach clenches and she sucks in a deep breath and _pushes_...  
  
Hours pass. Exhaustion drags at her every movement. She squats down, gasping, grabbing tight handfuls of the bed linen. Agony tears her open from the inside out and she bites back a scream, sending that energy downward. She pushes for what feels like an age. She forgets about everything and everyone else, can barely hear the softly muttered words of praise from the medics around her. All she can do is cling onto the bed and do what her body needs her to do. Her hair is matted around her face, sweat making it cling to her temples. She cries out, muscles aching and trembling. Her teeth are bared, her snarl feral as she pushes again and again.  
  
It feels endless. But it isn't. How much time has passed she doesn't know. She's in a haze of agony and hardly coherent as she sways and tries to give her cub that final bit of strength. After a few breaths she refocuses, frowning at the wall and then, when her body clenches she bears down with every last shred of energy she has left. A scream is wrenched from her lips, her head thrown back as sweat trails down her throat.  
  
For a few seconds there's silence. Krolia lies in a heap, gasping and pressing her face into the cool metal leg of the bed. Then she hears a sudden cry. The sound makes her heart skip, she lifts her heavy head, looking towards where two of the medics hold a pink, naked child.  
  
A sob escapes her lips, she's unaware of the mess on the floor as she moves sluggishly forward and reaches for her cub. “Is...” Krolia's voice is wrecked as the medics hand over her child so she can hold it tight to her breast. She gasps, “A boy.” Her lips part in a smile as she stares down into his tiny face. He's pink and bloody, covered in the remnants of her own body but he's tiny and his hands clench into two furious fists as he screams at the world. He is hers. The last thing she has of the man she had loved on an unfamiliar, alien planet so many light years away. “Keith.” She whispers, remembering her beloveds gentle, lilting voice in her ear. “Your name will be Keith.”  
  
The medics find their leader pacing in the hallway while Ulaz, their head medical officer, watches him. When the doors open Kolivan turns and arches an eyebrow expectantly, as if they didn't all just witness him fall apart under the furious glare of a pregnant female.   
  
“It's a boy sir.” The medic begins uncertainly, eyes darting back to the room before coming to rest on her leader, “A healthy...boy...”  
  
“May I...?”  
  
“Sir, it's...I don't mean to sound rude but...”  
  
“Out with it.” Kolivan demands, eager to get into the room and ensure Krolia is well.  
  
“It's a strange colour.” She finally admits, “It's healthy from what we can tell but...it looks...strange.”  
  
Kolivan frowns at that, glancing at Ulaz who shrugs, “Let me see.” Kolivan pushes past the medic and into the room. He smells the birth fluid, Krolia's sweat and something else. A sweet scent, something that makes him feel warm. His fur stands on end as he approaches warily, Krolia eyes him like he's going to try to snatch her cub from her. “Krolia...”  
  
Krolia lies in bed now, her hair combed out of her eyes and braided over her shoulder, she holds a small bundle against her bare breast. The cub is tiny. More so than any other cub Kolivan has seen before. It's got a head covered in black fuzz that doesn't appear anywhere else on it's pink skinned body. It's sucking greedily at his mother's milk while Krolia strokes it's cheek with one gentle finger.  
  
“What...who...?” Kolivan can hardly get the words out as he lifts his gaze to meet hers.  
  
Krolia looks down at her cub, smoothing a hand over his tiny head, “When you sent me on that mission...” She halts, bitterness tinting her words as she frowns, “When you sent me away I discovered that the Empire had found the Blue Lion. I had no choice but to ensure it's safety. I ended up crashing on the planets surface, in a desert...And then...then I met him.” She lifted her gaze, her eyes full of a grief Kolivan knew intimately. “He pulled me from the wreckage, a simple human male. He took me into his home and nursed me back to health as best he could. They may be primitive but they can be so kind.” She smiled down at the cub in her arms, “He was afraid at first, they haven't seen anything outside of their own solar system yet. I was sure he would hand me in to his governing body but...he never did. He helped me track down the lion, he helped me save it and destroy the remainder of Zarkon's forces still there. And then my ship was too broken to fly and he allowed me to stay for as long as I needed.”   
  
Kolivan shifts, his hand brushing the back of Krolia's as it lies limply on the coverlet, she pulls away. He feels her absence like a missing fang.  
  
“We grew close. He was strong...for his kind, and funny. We grew to know each other and things progressed. However, I realised that the Empire would never rest, they would keep sending people after me. I could not endanger him like that so I left...” She sighed and closed her eyes, “I saw them destroy his den as I was leaving. I shot them down too but...he was already dead.”   
  
“And so you came home.” Kolivan finishes, finding a seat and dropping into it. He covers his face with his hands, “You mated a human.”  
  
“When I left I had no idea I was pregnant.” Krolia replied, her tone sharp, “I would never have put him at risk like that. I had a tail for months, I managed to lose them in N645's system but until then I was in constant danger.”  
  
“Krolia...”  
  
“Don't.” Krolia's voice wavers, a rare weakness as she hunches over her cub protectively, “Please leave.”  
  
Kolivan rises, turning away. He goes to the door but pauses, “I am...glad you returned.”  
  
Krolia doesn't respond and he leaves her alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short 'second' chapter. Again, these are things I'd written a while ago and I do apologise for the tense change but it seems it's more comfortable for me to write like this from now on. Hope it's ok and please enjoy, the interest in this fic is amazing, thank you.

Kolivan strode down a corridor, the dim purple lights of the BoM headquarters were causing his head to throb. He glowered ahead of himself, glancing left and right. A fellow blade passed him and he halted, “Regris,” He said, “Have you seen Keith?”  
  
Regris' tail swished back and forth, “No, sir.” He admitted, “No one's seen him since lunch.”  
  
Kolivan grumbled, “If you see him tell him I'm looking for him.”  
  
“Yes sir,”  
  
Kolivan rubbed at his temples, a low rumble of displeasure escaping his chest. He sighed and continued onward, his boots thudding on metal. He turned a corner and started checking rooms where Keith may be. He looked in the training areas and asked Antok and a few others but none had seen him. Kolivan cursed under his breath and went to check the barracks. Keith's room was empty, there was a tablet on his bed, a small pile of laundry in one corner and his mothers knife on his bedside table. Kolivan shook his head and moved to the laundry, he started to gather it up when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Keith stepped out, rubbing at his dark hair. He paused as he saw Kolivan folding his clothes.  
  
“What's up?” He asked, moving to sit on his bed.  
  
“We received a very important communication today,” Kolivan told him, setting his laundry down and taking a nearby chair. He moved it to the bed, watching Keith's brows draw into a scowl.  
  
“Is it Mom?” Keith's eyes brightened momentarily, face eager as he leaned forward.  
  
“No. You know she cannot afford to risk exposure.” Keith's shoulders slumped and he sank back into himself. Kolivan sighed before continuing, “We are expecting some guests on the base soon. We intend to make a potential alliance.”  
  
Keith's nose wrinkled and he plucked at the edge of the towel around his waist, “What's that got to do with me?”  
  
“You are to remain here in your room while negotiations are in session,” Kolivan warned him sternly.  
  
“What?! But I-”  
  
“These are strangers, we cannot risk them seeing you.”  
  
“But I can wear a suit! I can-”  
  
“I said no, Keith.” Kolivan demanded, rising from his seat, “You will remain in your rooms until they have left.”  
  
Keith folded his arms over his chest, mouth forming a familiar pout. “Whatever.” He grumbled.  
  
Kolivan nodded and left the room. He still wasn't entirely sure how to handle Keith's mood swings, his anger was swift and fiery. He was bitter and hated being told what to do. Kolivan was too used to well disciplined men with extensive military training. Keith was an excellent warrior but ever since his birth he had become far more than a simple soldier to all who lived on the base. He was more like the child none of them could afford to have or a little brother. None of them could bring themselves to allow him to become a fully fledged member, despite his obvious skill. Antok particularly had a soft spot for him, Keith had spent much of his childhood being carried around on his massive shoulders. Kolivan had allowed him to sit with him in his office, showing him star charts and images of far-distant planets. Keith had grown up far faster than any Galra. He was small in stature, skinny with a head full of thick, dark hair. His eyes were strange with white sclera but when he grew angry they flashed a familiar gold. His teeth were generally blunt but sharpened slowly with age.  
  
Keith was strong and talented but Kolivan dreaded allowing him his freedom. Beyond the walls of their HQ the universe was dangerous. He was still much too young at only nineteen decapheobs, a Galra didn't truly mature until they were thirty at least. He was bitter and angry, sometimes downright mean. He couldn't let Keith risk his life. Not now.  
  
Kolivan found his way to the hangars where Antok awaited him, as he approached he bowed, “They will be arriving in a few doboshes.” Antok growled.  
  
“Very well, go and bring them to me.” Kolivan nodded as Antok went to stand on the elevation platform that would take him up through the surface layer of the asteroid they inhabited. Then he turned around and made his way to the room where they would meet with their potential new allies. Kolivan's mask slid up to cover his face.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro stepped down out of the pod that had brought them there, he looked around in awe at the massive blue star on one side and the gaping maw of the black hole on the other. Beside him he felt Lance shift nervously. “Uh...you sure this is safe?” Lance asked in a low whisper, glancing between the two destructive forces.  
  
“Well, according to Ulaz the base has been here a while, so I don't see why not.” Shiro replied with a shrug.  
  
“Ok but if I get stretched into oblivion I'm gonna blame you.”  
  
As Lance finished his sentence the floor of the asteroid opened up to reveal a dark abyss. Slowly a platform rose, on it was a huge Galra with a thin, whip-like tail.  
  
“Welcome, Paladin's of Voltron.” The Galra said in a low, menacing rumble. “Our Leader awaits you.”  
  
Lance glanced uncertainly at Shiro who straightened his shoulders and offered a small smile, “We're looking forward to meeting him.” He moved to the platform and stood beside the hulking Galra. Shiro was tall and broad but beside him even he felt child-like. He kept his shoulders straight though and his eyes ahead as the asteroid swallowed them up.  
  
The base was much larger than Shiro had anticipated. He followed the near-silent blade through unfamiliar twists and turns. The place felt eerily empty but according to the information they had received from Ulaz the blade's were supposed to be numerous. As they walked Shiro thought he kept hearing a fourth set of footsteps. They were fast and light, barely making a noise at all. He stopped and frowned, turning to look back over his shoulder. The corridor remained empty. Lance stood at his side, his blue helmet tucked under his arm.  
  
“Everything ok?”  
  
Shiro frowned but nodded, “Yeah, I just thought I heard-”  
  
“Come, our Leader awaits.” Antok said, his voice coming across irritably.  
  
Shiro continued on and after a little while the footsteps followed. It continued until they reached a large set of double doors with a giant purple symbol emblazoned across it. The doors opened and Antok led them through. Shiro looked back just in time to see a dark clad figure scramble up into a vent. His frown deepened as the doors shut behind them.  
  
“Welcome, Paladin's.”  
  
Shiro looked back to the room. It was lined with Galra dressed in black, skin-tight suits with glowing accents. All of them wore masks that covered their faces. Shiro and Lance approached the tall Galra that stood on a low dais at the head of the room.  
  
“It's an honour to be invited here, sir.” Shiro said formally.  
  
The leader bowed his head, “We welcome this chance to bind our forces together.”  
  
“As do we...but...” Shiro took a breath, “I believe that you have someone here who might have followed us.”  
  
“What?!” The Leader's tone grew sharp and his fellows all reached for well-hidden weapons. Lance's fingers twitched as if he longed for his Bayard but their instructions had said to come unarmed.  
  
“I heard footsteps on our way here.” Shiro admitted, “If they followed us I'm sorry. We didn't know.”  
  
The Leader nodded to Antok who slipped out of the door with several others. Several moments passed in silence before Antok and his team returned. The massive Galra walked up to his leader and whispered something in his ear. The Leader sighed, shoulders visibly relaxing and nodded before straightening up again. “My apologies, Paladin. There is no need to concern yourself, the base is heavily protected and no one can get in without us noticing.”  
  
Shiro frowned but didn't dissuade the Leader of his assurances.  
  
After some more politeness and some small talk the leader finally lowered his mask. He revealed a face with a scar and a long white plait that hung over his shoulder. “My name is Kolivan.” He said, tilting his head, “You may remain here on the base while we arrange terms of our alliance.”  
  
Shiro nodded, “Thank you,”  
  
“Antok will show you to your rooms.”  
  
Antok stepped forward and as they moved to the doors they heard a small gasp. The doors opened to reveal a small, thin Galra dressed in the blades uniform but with a hood pulled up over their head. Antok froze for a split second before he reached out and grabbed his fellow, dragging him away from the Paladins. “What are you doing?!” Antok growled, causing the smaller Galra to stumble.  
  
Shiro watched as the hood slid from his head to reveal his face. He felt his eyes widen, shock holding him rooted to the spot. Lance gasped at his side. “A human!”  
  
“Antok!” Kolivan's stern voice echoed through the hall and caused his men to shift and mutter as Antok turned with the small human's arm still in his grip. “Keith?!” Kolivan looked shocked and then, before he could school his face, fear passed across it.  
  
“What's a _human_ doing here?” Lance asked blankly, glancing from the one called Keith to Kolivan and back again.  
  
Keith hung his head and shifted, sulking.  
“Antok, take Keith back to his rooms.” Kolivan demanded, moving forward, “I will deal with him after we have seen the Paladin's to their own quarters.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Antok began to pull Keith out of the room but Keith dug his heels in and struggled.  
  
“You didn't tell me they were human!” Keith snapped, fury causing his eyes to flash.  
  
“Keith, return to your rooms. This does not concern you.”  
  
“Yes it does! Why didn't you tell me?”  
  
“Keith-”  
  
“Wait. What's going on?” Shiro managed to raise his voice enough to halt the argument, he looked back to Kolivan, “Why is there one of us here? How long has he been here? How did he get here?”  
  
Kolivan's eyes widened for a brief second before he sighed, “It is none of your concern, Paladin. I apologise for any disrespect Keith has caused.”  
  
Antok made to grab Keith again but he stepped away, frowning, “I have a right to know what's going on, Kolivan!” He shouted, hands curling into fists, “You can't keep it from me!”  
  
Shiro felt his cheeks warm as he looked at Keith. He was thin but fierce, his sharp features and angry expression made something twist in his gut. Shiro swallowed before tearing his gaze away, “Honestly, we'd kind of like an explanation too.” He said, “This isn't what we expected when we came here.”  
  
Kolivan's mouth tightened and he sent Keith an angry glare that did nothing to quell Keith's own anger. “Very well then.” He said, “Keith is the son of one of our agents.”  
  
“Well...that explains nothing.” Lance frowned, “Why does he look human?”  
  
“Because my father was human.” Keith said, turning his glare on Lance, “I'm a half-breed.”  
  
“And he's...a Blade?” Shiro asked, snatching glances of Keith from the corner of his eye.

  
“No.” Kolivan shook his head, “He is too young-”  
  
“I'm old enough!” Keith snarled, “I've been training all my life.”  
  
“You do not come of age until you're thirty decapheobs old.” Kolivan snarled back, “You are a child.”  
  
“How old is he now?” Lance asked.  
  
“I'm nineteen.”  
  
“He's older than I am.” Lance shrugged, “On Earth he's an adult.”  
  
Kolivan's lip peeled back from his teeth, he forced his expression into a neutral one, “He has Galra blood and will live much longer than a full bloodied human.” He assured them, “It doesn't matter, he is too young in our culture. Until he has reached the age of maturity for a Galra he will remain here where he is safe.” He growled the last part, eyes fixing on Keith. “And you Paladins,” Shiro and Lance looked at him, “You must not speak a word of this to anyone, is that understood?”  
  
Lance shrugged but Shiro looked back at Keith who stood with Antok's hand firmly on his shoulder, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides. Keith's hair hung into his face, thick and black like the space between stars. His eerie purple eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
“Antok, return him to his quarters. Make sure he stays there until I can speak to him.”  
  
Antok bowed his head and steered Keith away from the meeting room. Shiro couldn't look away.


End file.
